


SECOND CHANCES

by CBWriter24



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBWriter24/pseuds/CBWriter24
Summary: Theresa is on South Africa on business and runs into JJ. Very quickly, they're forced to confront their buried feelings for each other.
Relationships: Theresa Donovan/JJ Devereaux
Kudos: 1





	SECOND CHANCES

I almost walked away from the concierge desk after checking into the hotel when the lobby door opened. A humid breeze trickled inside while my eyebrows knitted together. I couldn’t believe the identity of the man who just entered the lobby. It was JJ Deveraux. 

JJ stormed through the lobby, and I approached him halfway between the concierge desk and the lobby. 

I smiled. “It’s good to see you, JJ.”

He looked up at me. “Theresa Donovan?”

I giggled. “The one and only.”

“What are you doing here?” JJ asked. “And where’s Tate? Don’t tell me you went back to partying?”

I nudged him. “Don’t be ridiculous. Tate is with my parents back in LA.”

“How are Kim and Shane?” 

“They’re okay—my mother’s cancer is still in remission. Anyway, I’m in South Africa because I have a meeting with an investor. I’m trying to start my own fashion company.”

“That’s impressive.”

I looked JJ over. The conversation might’ve made it feel like not a day passed since I left Salem in July 2018, yet something seemed off about JJ. His face was red and his eyes were puffy. Almost as if he had been crying.

JJ scrunched his eyebrows. “What?”

“Is everything okay?”

JJ’s grip on the duffle bag strap tightened. “No.”

I ran my fingers through my hair. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Theo and I were fired from our jobs at the foundation,” JJ blurted.

“Why did the foundation fire you?” I asked.

Hopefully, JJ wouldn’t mind my questions. I wasn’t trying to be a pain in the ass. I genuinely cared about him and hated seeing him upset. 

JJ averted his gaze. “Budget cuts. And that means I no longer have a place to stay.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

JJ’s shoulders tensed. “That was lovely of you to send a card when Haley died.”

“It was the least I could do.” 

“I’m such a screw up,” JJ stammered. “I’ve got an emergency credit card and can afford to stay at the hotel for a night or two, but that’s it. I’m gonna have to return to Salem, and beg my parents for a place to stay.”

I looped my arms around him, giving me goosebumps. Good to know some things hadn’t changed. Like with how my heart thumped faster from being around JJ. Some people just had that effect on me. “You don’t have to do that,” I said.

He squinted. “Huh?”

“You can stay at my hotel room if you want. It’s the least I can do. If you recall, you helped me once.”

“And I’d do it again.”

I sighed. “You were the only one on my side. Eve was gross when she treated me being sex trafficked like recovering from a weekend hangover.”

“I’m sorry you went through that.”

“So, what do you say?” I asked.

“Are you trying to proposition me?”

I remained silent. If it were anyone else, I would’ve made a snide comment. Yet I couldn’t. I wouldn’t. A part of me would’ve loved to have a fling with JJ. And not because I felt obligated because he helped me once. But because I was genuinely attracted to him. I still remembered that day I told him to put on a shirt after he finished exercising. Hard not to get distracted when I lived with someone so good looking. And I also remembered my last day in Salem at the pub. Like with how JJ and I might’ve kissed if Roman hadn’t interrupted us and told me about my mother’s cancer.

“I was joking,” JJ continued.

I let out a nervous laugh. “I know.”

JJ winked. “The blonde hair looks great on you.”

I flipped my hair over my shoulders. “I wanted something different.”

“Well, it worked.”

“What do you say?” I asked. “Do you wanna come up to my room? You can vent or we can just talk.”

JJ nodded. “That’d be great.”

***

I sat on the bed after placing my suitcase and JJ’s duffle bag in the closet. Yet JJ just stood in front of me, begging the question if he was embarrassed to sit so close to me or didn’t wanna invade my personal space.

I patted the spot next to me on my bed. “Don’t be bashful.”

JJ joined me on the bed, leaving a slight distance between us. 

I coughed, clearing the nervousness from my throat. “You still aren’t afraid to tell your parents about what happened, are you?”

“Yes,” JJ mumbled.

I caressed his knee. “You did nothing wrong. It’s not your fault the foundation made cuts.”

JJ placed his head in his lap, avoiding eye contact. “Working at the foundation was nice. It was great being a part of something.”

“Where’s Theo?”

“Staying at his girlfriend’s.”

“And you couldn’t stay with them?” 

“They didn’t have any room,” JJ revealed.

“Oh.”

JJ looked up at me, jaw twitching. “Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“I’m an open book.”

“Were you hoping I’d sleep with you if I came to your hotel room?”

JJ wasn’t one to dance around a topic. And that was great. No use in prolonging the inevitable. I just didn’t wanna seem desperate. And I had to be careful about being vulnerable. I didn’t wanna get hurt.  
I shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe. Possibly.”

“There’s something else I need to know.”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“Were my feelings for you always one sided, or did you have real feelings for me?”

“I think my feelings were pretty clear when I tried sleeping with you…”

***

JJ and I sat on his red couch in his studio apartment. I’d just come back from a tense conversation with Brady and Eve, and the pattering of outside rain remained audible. But I wasn’t concerned about the rain or even Brady or Eve. The awkward silence between JJ and I was why my chest tightened. The tension was palpable because I didn’t know what I’d do if one us didn’t speak soon.

JJ looked at me. “Wanna vent?”

I scooted closer on the couch, then faced JJ. “I want you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t act like you never thought about it.” I gripped his shoulders. “I mean, we would’ve had sex if I didn’t overdose that night in October 2013.”

“Would you have actually slept with me?” JJ asked.

I didn’t even wince. “Yes.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for anything to happen between us,” JJ said. “Not because you aren’t beautiful. You are. But because you’re feeling vulnerable, and I don’t wanna take advantage. Anyway, I’m gonna go take a shower.”

***

“Are you angry at me for not sleeping with you?” JJ asked.

“More disappointed.”

“Sometimes I wish I had slept with you that night,” JJ said. “Imagine what would’ve happened between us. Sleeping with you could’ve changed everything.”

“You were just looking out for me.” I played with a strand of my hair. “Seeing anyone?”

“No. What about you?”

“Nope.”

“Cool,” JJ said.

“For fuck’s sake.” I pulled JJ in for a kiss, and he didn’t push me away.

The kiss deepened, and I traced the contours of his face while he shoved his tongue into my mouth. The earthy and sweet scent of whatever cologne JJ wore wafted through the air, rubbing against my nostrils. God. Kissing him felt so great, and I could’ve kicked myself for not taking initiative back in the summer of 2018.

We pulled away after a couple more minutes of making out.

“Wow!” JJ exclaimed.

I smiled. “I told you I’m good.”

“Don’t get cocky!”

Sweat clung to my eyebrow. “So?”

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” JJ asked.

Wow. JJ once again proved how he was a good person. He didn’t have to look out for me, yet he was. Most guys wouldn’t a woman the opportunity to change back out. Not that I needed it. I didn’t. I knew exactly what I wanted. JJ Deveraux.

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life,” I said.

He smirked. “Me too.”

I didn’t say anything else. Instead, I kissed JJ again. The embrace was even more passionate and intense than the previous one. JJ ran his fingers through my hair while my hands snaked down JJ’s body, traveling from JJ’s shoulders to his waist. I lifted his shirt off, and what happened next compared to a well-choreographed dance routine. And that was perfect. I wanted my first time with JJ to be special and corny like it was for characters in TV shows and movies.

***

Sunlight poked through the hotel room curtains, then I yawned and stretched. After that, I turned my head. JJ was already up, and he was looking at me. A smirk also remained plastered to his mouth.

“Morning,” JJ said.

“Morning,” I said.

JJ chuckled. “I can’t believe last night actually happened.”

“Me too.”

“It was everything I ever hoped for.” JJ leaned forward, then gave me a quick kiss on the lips. “Excited for your meeting?”

“Damn. Did I oversleep?”

JJ snorted. “No. It’s only seven.”

“Cool.”

“You never told me who your meeting is with.”

“Vincent Diamond.”

JJ’s eyes widened. “As in billionaire Vincent Diamond?”

“Yup.”

“I’m impressed.”

***

I sat at a table in back of the hotel café while the chattering of numerous voices echoed. I shoved my portfolio to the side, then sipped my caramel latte. The caramel’s sweetness electrified my taste buds while I savored the flavor.

Vincent rubbed his mustache. “Relax. I’m gonna invent in your company.”

“I know. I know.”

“I’m glad your mother set up this meeting.”

“My parents never told me about you.” I slid my elbows onto the table. “Like they were keeping you all for themselves.”

He sniggered. “Probably didn’t want you getting any ideas.”

“You have no idea how much your help means to me.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Vincent finished his remaining coffee, then grabbed a napkin and wiped his lip. After that, he stood. “I’ll have my lawyer email you the contract. And I also meant what I said. I’m gonna be a silent partner. The company will be all you.”

***

JJ kissed me the second I returned to the hotel room. Apparently, he couldn’t get enough of me. And I wouldn’t complain. For most of my life, I just wanted one thing. To be unconditionally loved—both platonically and romantically.  
JJ’s eyes lit up. “I’m happy you’re meeting went well. I’m really proud of you, Theresa.”

My cheeks flushed. “Thanks.”

“I have a question for you, though.”

“And what’s that?”

“Can I take you on a date tonight. More specifically, dinner?” JJ asked.

I didn’t even have to think about my answer. “Yes.”


End file.
